


Morning Love

by Jhellnah



Series: Ho Ho Ho Secret Santa! [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I love markson and this oneshot made my heart soft, M/M, domestic AU, hope you enjoy!, its just fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loves the mornings, because of the sight he only gets to see and the thoughts along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up connecting to my other oneshot, “Surprise Surprise.” You don't have to read it though- just know the song later mentioned is GOT7’s Confession Song.

It was the beginning of spring. The snow was melted and the flowers were starting to bloom. And the air started to become fresh, just like the room the two males were laying in. Mark was awake that early morning, witnessing the sunrise through the blinds. But he really wasn't paying attention to that as he was busy staring at his lover sleeping soundly next to him.

Mark moved his almond blonde hair out of his face while staring at the object on the others finger shining from the sun rays. Thinking about the proposal from over a year ago made his heart race. “Mark Wang…” The name still tingled him inside. Being married was great, especially when it's to Jackson Wang. The younger is Mark’s other half in life, his soulmate. They were polar opposites but meshed so well.

Jackson was hyper and social while Mark was quiet and reserve. Jackson loved being the center of attention while Mark liked being in the background. Jackson had lots of friends while Mark had quite a few close ones. Jackson absolutely loved skinship and affection while Mark only loved it when it was with the former.

Jackson loved the night, his favorite phrase being “The night is young babe, we can do whatever we want until the sun comes!” And his energetic attitude made him quite the nocturnal person, loving to do activities at night instead.

Mark however loved the morning, opening his eyes with the sun. The platinum blonde thought it was because Mark was a morning person, but that wasn't why. Mark loved mornings because of the sight only he got to see. Like the sight he is a witness to now.

The first thing he sees when his eyes open is a beautiful person. Then a beautiful face only inches apart, the beautiful skin and hair shining under the natural sunlight, and the eyelashes that fanned beautifully across wide eyes when opened. And a strong jawline that contradicts all the soft features. His favorite though is the rosy lips parted slightly from habit. Watching his husband sleep was one thing he felt was just his. Everyone's friends with Jackson and all share his time but the morning is time just for Mark. A time for him to look at his lover and think back to all their memories shared between the two.

From High School, College, the Christmas marriage proposal (the song is still stuck in his head), College graduation, their wedding, and just the quiet moments like now. It was a precious time for Mark, a time he held close to himself. And as he looks at his love, a memory that will always stay with him is their fateful clash in the hallway in freshman year.

 

_“Stupid damn phone.” Mark cursed under his breath. His phone alarm didn't go off and he was running late for class. Who's late for the first day of school? And high school at that?! It didn't help that his mom got mad at him and nagged him until he walked out the house. He jogged up the stairs 2 steps at a time and went to turn the corner when- BAM! He fell on the floor with a hard thud._

_“Ouch…”_

_“Ow!”_

_Mark rubbed his lower back and looked over to see someone also on the floor holding their head. The stranger gazed his way with big round eyes._

_“I'm sorry!”_

_“I wasn't looking!”_

_The two looked at each other in surprise. They both spoke at the same time._

_“You speak English!”_

_“You know English!”_

_The stranger laughed before smiling, “We gotta stop talking at the same time!” He stood up a held out his hand, “Sorry I bumped into you.”_

_Mark grabbed his hand and stood up before shaking his head. “Nah, it was me who wasn't looking. My bad.”_

_The boy grinned and moved his raven hair out of his face, “Well I’ll accept that apology. What's your name? Where you're from? You're obviously not from here. What grade are you in? You look my age, are you my age?”_

_Mark blinked at all the questions the excited boy threw at him. “Mark, I'm from LA. I'm a freshman.”_

_“Oh an American boy! Cool!”_

_“And you? You're pretty fluent in English.”_

_“Oh! Jackson’s the name! I'm from Hong Kong but I went to an international school so I learned English, I'm fencing in the Korean team for junior athletes now. Oh and I'm a freshman too!” Jackson looked at the clock and gasped. “Oh shit we’re late for class!” He started down the steps before turning to Mark with a grin. This time he spoke in Korean, “See you around Mark!”_

_The older boy stared down the steps where Jackson was before shaking his head. He rushed to his class muttering in Korean also, “What a weird boy.”_

_Days later that same weird boy came back and demanded his number. His reasoning being, “Non Koreans gotta stick together” and after learning the brunette was Taiwanese, “Chinese speakers gotta REALLY stick together.”_

_And same weird boy soon became his best friend. And his first crush in Korea. And soon after his first in everything else. First boyfriend, first love, first time, first fiancé, first husband_ . _And his last in about all those categories. That weird boy with the wide grin and shiny eyes wasn't so weird anymore, but special and never forgotten._

 

The older male was pulled out of his thoughts when a somber voice from sleep mumbled as the body next to him shifted.

“Are you staring at me?”

Mark chuckled, “I always stare at you.”

“That's creepy to say…” Jackson cracked an eye and made a face between a frown and pout. “Do I even want to know what time it is?”

The older male moved some of the younger’s hair out of the way with a smile, “Nope. Good morning Kaka.”

“Hm,” Jackson moved so he was closer to the older male. He gave the other a deep kiss on the lips, morning breath and all, before wrapping a strong arm around Mark’s skinny waist and tucked himself under his chin, “Good morning but let’s go back to sleep.”

“I'm wide awake.”

“I don't care, go to sleep.”

“You have Fencing practice today.”

“Practice isn't until the afternoon. Let me enjoy snuggling with you.”

The almond blonde smiled and played with the younger’s hair, pulling him back to sleep. “You're such a baby.”

“You're baby.”

“Good comeback.”

“It's my specialty.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Sleep with me.”

“I'm not in the mood.”

“Not that kind of sleep.”

“I'm not tired.”

“ _Babe_ , it's ass o’clock in the morning. Close your eyes or else you're going to be trapped in my arms until I wake up again.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay.”

Jackson moved and gave a victorious smile before pecking his lips. He tucked himself and let sleep consume him again. Mark chucked and closed his eyes. “Such a baby.”

He really loved their relationship. And he loved their mornings together. Because the little moments like this, make it worthwhile.


End file.
